


Family

by Lexys23



Series: Evie Centric [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Sexual Abuse, Mevie-Centric, POV Ben, POV Evie, POV Mal, Rape, Uma Harry and Gil Are Evil, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: When Evie came to, her shoulders and arms were in pain, a pounding on the back of her head. She could barely feel the floor under her. She opened her eyes, her eyes having to adjust to the darkness. She looked up, seeing her arms tied above her, on a hook on the ceiling. She was hanging from the ceiling. She tried to put her toes on the ground, trying to take the weight of her shoulders.Once she took some weight off, she took the room into account. She saw a table, with a hook on one end. There were chairs scattered around, and one single door. Evie tried to remember what had happened, but her memory was a little hazy. The last thing she did remember was trying to convince Mal to go back home. She knew something must have happened there, but she just couldn’t recall what that was exactly.The door burst open, and she flinched. She saw Uma, Harry, Gil and other pirates walk in, laughing. They looked at Evie, the males’ eyes raking over her body. Uma smirked as she stepped in front of the Evil Queen’s daughter.“I see the Princess has woken up, now we can get to business,” the sea witch’s daughter said, humor in her voice.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've liked Descendants since the first one, but never really got into the fandom until recently. So here is my first Descendants story. I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Please see the WARNINGS and TAGS.
> 
> Enjoy.

Mal stared at the exit, having told Ben to leave. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. She had to let him go. She wasn’t the girl for him. She wasn’t the perfect lady. He deserved more than her, and she deserved, _ belonged _ in the Isle.

She was about to head to her bed when she heard Jay’s voice.

“Mal, _ Evie’s gone! _”

Mal felt herself freeze, her eyes wide. Her skin paled. She looked over to see the three boys standing on the other side of the room. Ben seemed anxious, pacing. Carlos and Jay were waiting for Mal to say something. But Mal couldn’t wrap her head around Jay’s words.

She frowned at them, her eyes flashed a brighter green. “What do you mean she’s gone?”

Jay took a step forward. “Uma and her gang took her. Harry said she wants to meet with you, _ alone _ at the shack.”

Mal closed her eyes. “I’m going to go meet her then.”

“We’re going too,” Ben told his former girlfriend, determination in his voice.

“No, you’ve done enough,” Mal snapped, feeling her emotions high.

“Mal, I promised that she wouldn’t get stuck here,” Ben whispered, his eyes pleading. “I can’t leave her here.”

Out of all the VKs, Evie was the one who didn’t belong. Even though Mal’s mother was, pretty much the Queen, Evie was the real Princess. She was an Auradon girl, and she belonged with the other princesses and princes. She deserved to leave the Isle.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have brought her,” Mal told him, her eyes filled with rage.

“This was Evie’s idea. _ She _ made this plan,” Carlos cut in, shaking his head. “It wasn’t Ben’s fault. She was going to come get you either way.”

Mal felt a wave of guilt. It was all her fault. If she would have talked, then Evie wouldn’t have been kidnapped.

“I’m going alone. That’s what Harry said.”

Carlos sat on the couch. “Well, I’m staying here.”

Jay and Ben looked at each other, before nodding. “We’ll be here when you get back.”

Mal looked at each of the boys, before grabbing her bag and walking out.

* * *

* * *

When Evie came to, her shoulders and arms were in pain, a pounding on the back of her head. She could barely feel the floor under her. She opened her eyes, her eyes having to adjust to the darkness. She looked up, seeing her arms tied above her, on a hook on the ceiling. She was hanging from the ceiling. She tried to put her toes on the ground, trying to take the weight off her shoulders.

Once she took some weight off, she took the room into account. She saw a table, with a hook on one end. There were chairs scattered around, and one single door. Evie tried to remember what had happened, but her memory was a little hazy. The last thing she did remember was trying to convince Mal to go back home. She knew something must have happened there, but she just couldn’t recall what that was exactly.

The door burst open, and she flinched. She saw Uma, Harry, Gil and other pirates walk in, laughing. They looked at Evie, the males’ eyes raking over her body. Uma smirked as she stepped in front of the Evil Queen’s daughter.

“I see the Princess has woken up, now we can get to business,” the sea witch’s daughter said, humor in her voice.

Evie frowned.

“Everyone knows you and your friends are back in the Isle. And mommy dearest asked for some time with you. She’s not very happy with her little Princess,” Uma told the girl, who just paled at the thought of her mother. “Since you and your friends have left, this has become _ our _ turf, and we punish those who threaten that. And your _ mommy _ has given us permission to _ punish you _. She said that you were no longer worthy of her love.”

Evie could feel tears fill her eyes, thinking of her mother. She knew the Evil Queen would be angry with her, but she never thought she would let other people punish her. But deep down, she knew she should have not put it past her. After all, she believed Evie should learn how to please a man at a young age. Something she did not want to think of, _ ever _.

Harry moved in front of her, his hook raking over her cheek. Evie turned her cheek, not wanting him to touch her. “You know your mummy only allowed _ worthy _ men to touch you, I wonder if she let us have a go now that you’re nothing but trash.”

Before Evie could respond, someone kicked the back of her legs, causing her to fall, only to be held up by her arms. She felt as if her shoulders were going to dislocate. She let out a cry, tears falling.

“Don’t do this,” Evie whispered, her eyes looking at Uma, hoping for compassion.

“This will teach Mal not to mess with me,” Uma whispered, a smirk on her face. She turned, “Have fun you guys, I have to go let Evie’s mommy know that her trash is here.”

“Please,” Evie begged, but it landed on deaf ears. Uma walked out and closed the door behind her. Evie quickly looked at the pirates around her, most of them male. “Don’t do this.”

Harry gave her a smirk, and in his accent, spoke. “We are going to have some fun.”

She closed her eyes, tears escaping the sides of her eyes as her jacket was ripped off her body, leaving the skirt and her shredded heart shirt. Evie tried to get her footing, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain across her back. She let out a small cry. She felt her shoulders strain to hold her up, as she tried to breath. She felt another sharp pain, followed by another. She could hear the swoosh of the whips.

“Your mummy will reward us when she sees how good we punish you,” Harry said, as she got two more slashes on her back.

Evie’s back was burning in pain. She hung in the ceiling, sobbing, her eyes screwed shut. “Please,” she begged, but the punishment didn’t let up.

It just became worse.

* * *

* * *

Mal entered Ursula’s Fish and Chips. Her eyes scanned the customers and workers until she saw her target. Walking up to her, feeling her rage in her bones. Storming up to her former friend, she slammed her hands on the table in front of her.

“Where is she?” Mal demanded, glaring at the girl.

Uma smirked at the purple haired girl. “And who are you talking about?”

“You know _ exactly _ who you bitch!”

“Oh, your _ best friend _? Wasn’t I your best friend, before you met that little Princess?” Uma questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Where is _ she _? I’m not asking again!”

“What if we make a trade? Your little princess for the wand?”

“We’ve tried getting the wand before. It didn’t work,” Mal responded, clenching her teeth.

Uma leaned back against the chair she was sitting on. “There is someone else on the island that wants to see their daughter. Maybe she’ll want a visit?”

Mal tensed up, thinking of her mother. She shook her head. “We’ll get it. Just don’t hurt her.”

Uma stood up and shrugged. “Really, I have no say in that. But if we get the wand, you can have your little friend, _ alive _.” The Pirate captain gave her a wink and started to walk away, but turned to look at Mal. “Bring the wand to me tomorrow at my ship at noon, or you can see your bestie’s heart with the Evil Queen.”

* * *

* * *

Evie hung limp. She was in pain, her back, and the back of her head stung. She could feel the blood on her new cuts. She could hear the drops land on the ground. Harry and the pirates had left, leaving her alone. Everything hurt, and she just wanted it all to stop. She hadn’t felt like that since leaving the Isle, since arriving to Auradon.

The door opened again, but Evie couldn’t raise her head. She hurt too much to do anything. She heard heels click on the ground as they got closer. Someone put their hand under her chin and made her look up. She felt her breath hitch, seeing her mother stand in front of her.

“My daughter, why have you not visited me?” the older woman asked, an evil smile on her face.

Evie couldn’t find the courage to answer. She just stared at her mother in fear. She gasped when she felt a sting on her cheek. She tried to blink her fresh tears away, not wanting to cry in front of her mother.

“Have you lost all your manners?”

“M-mommy,” Evie whispered, tears in her eyes.

“I have heard of how much of a disappointment you have been. How you let that dwarf’s son have his way with you. If you want to be such a whore, you will be treated like one.”

“Mommy, please,” Evie begged, shaking her head. She watched as male pirates walked into the room. They unhooked Evie and moved her to the table. “No, stop!” She ignored the pain in her back and struggled against the grip of the boys.

The rope was hooked to one of the ends of the table, and Evie’s ankles were tied to the legs of the other end. They left her bent over a table, unable to protect herself. Evie struggled, but her body felt so heavy. She felt so tired. Her upper body was stretched out on the table, the edge of the table digging against her pelvis. She pulled against the rope, but nothing happened.

Evie felt hands started to run over her clothed body. She screwed her eyes shut as she continued to beg for everyone to stop. She gasped when she felt something run over her bare back, digging on the wounds on her back.

But nobody listened.

Her mother was still in the room, but had moved away, to watch.

“Mommy, please” Evie begged, but the older woman didn’t answer. Evie felt someone push her skirt up and pull her tights down. She sobbed as she felt hands touch her between her legs. She couldn’t close her legs to keep them off, and was left for their amusement.

“I’ve dreamt of this day,” Harry whispered in her ear, as he leaned over her. He pulled her panties off her body and Evie’s breath hitched. “This is all you’re good for. A warm place to place our cocks in.”

Evie shook her head, sobbing. She could hear laughter, and zippers being opened. She gasped as Harry entered her. He didn’t even wait for her to get used to the pain. He just used her body. Evie kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the boys and men that were waiting to use her as their toy.

“Fuck, just as good as I thought it would be,” he whispered, pumping his member in and out of her.

All Evie could do was beg for them to stop and cry. She couldn’t move her limps to fight them.

“You love this, and you’re going to love the rest we have planned,” Harry told her, causing all the males to cheer.

* * *

* * *

Mal looked at the group, Lonnie and Dude, the last two who had stowed away. “Once we get Evie, Ben you get her out of here. The rest of us will be behind you.”

“What if she wants to see if the wand is real?” Carlos questioned, his eyes filled with fear.

“We’ll have to be quick about it.”

The girls, boys and dog walked towards the ship. Uma stood in the middle with her Pirates surrounding her. Mal’s eyes scanned the ship, but didn’t see Evie anywhere. “Where is she Uma?”

Uma turned to look at Harry, who walked away from them. They waited for the boy to return. But when he did, it broke Evie’s friends’ hearts. Harry lead in Evie, and Mal felt her breath stop when she saw her lively best friend stumble towards them. Her hair covered her face. Her shirt barely on her body, her skirt was bunched up. Harry walked towards Uma, who looked at the girl, and then smirked at Mal. He pushed Evie, so the girl was on her knees in front of him, her hands tied in front of her, her head inclined. 

“You said you wouldn’t hurt her!” Mal snapped, taking a step forward.

“I said you’d get her alive. And she is, isn’t she? Her mommy got some time with her. And we’ll send her to her castle if you back out,” Uma told the green eyed girl. “Now hand over the wand and you get your girl back, or what’s left of her.”

“We all had our fun with her,” Harry piped in, a sadistic smile on his face. Evie didn’t even flinch when Harry’s hook ran over her hair.

She heard Ben and Carlos stop Jay from attacking them. Mal walked to Uma, the king walking behind her.

“Wait, I want to see the wand work,” Uma said, pulling Evie’s hair back. The Evil Queen’s daughter let out a little cry. Mal looked at the girl, seeing her face covered in bruises. She saw dried blood on Evie’s swollen lips.

Mal looked back to the group. Carlos signaled towards Dude. “Okay. Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word.” She flicked the wand, and waited for the dog to speak, but it just sat there. “Talk dog.” And it did.

“Give me the wand!” Uma said, after her pirates laughed.

“Ben,” Mal said, signaling for the girl on her knees. Mal and Ben reached over. The second the wand was in Uma’s hand, the girl released her grip on Evie’s hair. Ben grabbed her, ignoring her whimpers. “Go,” Mal told him, and the king with the girl. Mal and the rest started to follow. She could hear Uma trying to use the wand behind her, only for it to not work.

Ben was away when she heard Uma shout for them to get them. Jay quickly got the swords and the battle started.

* * *

Mal held Evie’s hand as the girl laid her head on the purple haired girl’s chest. Carlos and Lonnie had looked at the blue haired girl’s injuries, seeing that there was nothing life threatening, but she would still need medical help. Especially after hearing Harry’s comment.

Mal knew all about what the girl’s mother had made her do, and she had promised her that she would never let that happen to Evie again, but she had failed. Her mother had allowed men to use her daughter as if she were a common prostitute. Mal had never wished for magic on the isle except for that time. She wished she could make the woman suffer for what she had done, for the damage she had done to Evie.

The injured girl hadn’t spoken a word. She’d just whimper. Her back was covered with lashes, many of them overlapping. Mal knew it would scar. Her face was covered in bruises, and her lip split opened. Her wrists were chaffed from the rope. The girl had a dead look in her eyes, being in a daze.

Mal reached over to run her hand through the girl’s hair, but her hand just came back bloody. She clenched the bloody hand into a fist, glaring at car floor. She leaned into Evie.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. “This was all my fault. I’m so sorry.”

Evie didn’t answer. Mal closed her eyes, listening to Evie’s breathing, feeling her near her. Knowing she was alive. Mal ran her hand over the side of Evie’s hand.

“How is she doing?” Lonnie asked, her voice soft, her eyes on the silent girl.

Mal looked at the girl asking a question. She shook her head. She looked over to see Ben staring at her best friend, pain in his eyes. He looked at Mal. The girl shook her head again and leaned into Evie.

* * *

* * *

Ben stared at the sleeping girl. Evie was in a hospital room, laying on her stomach. She had been sedated. Mal sat at her side, holding the girl’s hand.

“Her mother did this?” Ben asked, his eyes shifting to Mal. He knew a lot about Maleficent and Cruella de Vil, but Evie and Jay barely spoke about their parents. All he knew was that the Evil Queen wanted Evie to marry a prince.

“Her mother was just as bad. Everyone knows how she wanted Evie to marry a prince, but she’d get it in her head that she was never good enough. That she was too fat or ugly for one. When Jay or I didn’t eat, it was because there wasn’t enough food. When Carlos didn’t eat, it was because Cruella was punishing him. But when Evie didn’t eat, and that was often, it was because Evie was too fat for her. Her mother had her learn how to please a man, before she even had her first kiss.”

“H-how old-”

“She never really told us. But all she said was that there was never any shortage of men. So what Harry said, that wasn’t too shocking, because I never put it past that bitch. But the scars-” Tears filled Mal’s eyes. Ben was quick to wrap his arms around her. Mal broke down in his arms, no longer needing to be strong.

“We’re all going to help her,” Ben whispered, rubbing the girl’s shoulders. He put his chin on Mal’s head. “I’ll do whatever I can to make her feel safe.”

“It’s all my fault,” Mal sobbed, shaking her head. “If I never went back, she wouldn’t have been kidnapped.”

Ben closed his eyes. “She going to need you to be strong. You can’t blame yourself, I’m sure she doesn’t. You can’t lose yourself.”

Mal nodded, leaning into her ex. “I’m sorry, for what I said.”

Ben just hugged her closer. He looked over at Evie, who seemed to be peaceful. He knew he was going to use all his power to make sure the injured girl felt safe.

* * *

* * *

Evie’s back and the back of her head felt like it was on fire. Her face and the area between her legs were throbbing. Evie felt her front pressed against something soft.

For a second she forgot why she was in so much pain, but then it all hit her. She let out a whimper, tears trying to escape her closed eyes.

She had just been used a whipping post for the pirates. At her mother's behest. Then she was assaulted, something that hadn’t happened since leaving the Isle. And when they were done _ using _ her, her mother told her how useless she was. How she was worthless, and abused her, not caring about the scars that would be left behind.

A sob escaped the girl, as she tensed up.

“You’re okay Evie,” she heard someone whisper, but it spread fear through her veins. She felt someone touch her hand.

“No,” she whispered, tensing up. She didn’t want to be hurt again.

“Evie, it’s me, Mal. Just open your eyes, please,” she heard her best friend whisper.

Evie took a deep breath, opening her eyes. She looked over to see Mal, Ben, Jay and Carlos standing there. Evie felt relief hit her She felt a knot in her throat. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a sob.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Mal told her, her hand over Evie’s.

The girl shook her head. “Mal, my mom-”

“I know Princess, I know,” Mal whispered, looking at the girl. “She’s never going to hurt you again. You’re never going back to the Isle.”

Evie gave a little nod. “I-is it bad?”

Mal’s eyes shifted to the boys before looking down at the girl. “It’s not good.”

Evie closed her eyes and let out a breath.

“We’re going to be here for you,” Jay whispered, giving her a smile. “We’re with you.”

Carlos walked closer to Evie, “Whatever you need, we’ll get it for you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promise,” Ben whispered, his eyes on the girl on the bed. Evie looked up at him, her eyes leaking in tears. “I should have watched for you better.”

“I don’t remember how they got me, but it’s not your fault. You guys got me back,” Evie responded, trying not to think of what happened.

“I’m still sorry,” Ben told her, looking at the girl.

“I forgive you.”

Mal looked at the boys, signaling for them to leave. Jay, Ben and Carlos gave her a smile and a promise to come back.

Mal and Evie were left alone in the latter’s hospital room.

“You came back,” Evie whispered, rubbing her eyes.

Mal gave her a nod. “Yeah. I-I’m sorry. Th-this was all my fault. If I hadn’t, if I just stayed and _ talked _, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.”

“I should have known you weren’t okay. I should have said something earlier,” Evie whispered, looking up at her best friend. She tried to push herself, but hissed at the pain.

“Don’t, you need to stay down,” Mal whispered, reaching over and running her hand through the blue hair. Evie leaned into the touch, her eyes closed. “I’m sorry. I’m never leaving you or the others again.”

There was a moment of silence, before Evie let out a sob. "Mal, my mom, she doesn't want me anymore."

"The girl leaned closer, cutting her off. "She's not your family. We're your family. I'm your family. We _want_ you."

Evie gave her a smile, her eyes fluttering closed. She felt safe.

“Sleep,” Mal whispered, soothing Evie back to sleep. It didn’t take long before she fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

Jay looked at Mal. “So you aren’t running anymore?”

The purple haired girl shook her head. Her eyes shifted to the faces in the room. “I’m done running. We’re a family, we need to communicate.”

Carlos smiled. “How are we going to help her?”

“Same way we helped her in the Isle. We’ll continue to support her,” Mal told the three boys. Ben reached over and took the girl’s other hand.

“She’s not going to be alone. We’ll all make sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how I ended this, but it was the only way I felt I could.


End file.
